1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight stacker and more particularly pertains to a new support rack for disc-like weight members for effectively and efficiently storing disc-like weight members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a weight stacker is known in the prior art. More specifically, a weight stacker heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,415; 5,318,175; U.S. Patent No. Des. 328,536; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,555; 4,047,502; and 2,903,227.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support rack for disc-like weight members. The inventive device includes an elongate main bracket member having a front wall and a plurality of holes being spaced apart and extending through and along the front wall with the elongate base member being vertically disposed and being adapted to securely mount up against a vertical wall structure; and also includes an elongate secondary bracket member being telescopingly mounted to and extendable from the elongate main bracket member and also being adapted to securely mount to the vertical wall structure and to a ceiling structure; and further includes a plurality of elongate weight support members each being securely disposed in a respective hole of the elongate main bracket member and being extended outwardly therefrom and being adapted to support a plurality of disc-like weight members; and also includes anchor members being threaded through the bracket members and being adapted to securely extend into a structure.
In these respects, the support rack for disc-like weight members according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively and efficiently storing disc-like weight members.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of weight stacker now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new support rack for disc-like weight members construction wherein the same can be utilized for effectively and efficiently storing disc-like weight members.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which has many of the advantages of the weight stacker mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new support rack for disc-like weight members which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art weight stacker, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate main bracket member having a front wall and a plurality of holes being spaced apart and extending through and along the front wall with the elongate base member being vertically disposed and being adapted to securely mount up against a vertical wall structure; and also includes an elongate secondary bracket member being telescopingly mounted to and extendable from the elongate main bracket member and also being adapted to securely mount to the vertical wall structure and to a ceiling structure; and further includes a plurality of elongate weight support members each being securely disposed in a respective hole of the elongate main bracket member and being extended outwardly therefrom and being adapted to support a plurality of disc-like weight members; and also includes anchor members being threaded through the bracket members and being adapted to securely extend into a structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which has many of the advantages of the weight stacker mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new support rack for disc-like weight members which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art weight stacker, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such support rack for disc-like weight members economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members for effectively and efficiently storing disc-like weight members.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members which includes an elongate main bracket member having a front wall and a plurality of holes being spaced apart and extending through and along the front wall with the elongate base member being vertically disposed and being adapted to securely mount up against a vertical wall structure; and also includes an elongate secondary bracket member being telescopingly mounted to and extendable from the elongate main bracket member and also being adapted to securely mount to the vertical wall structure and to a ceiling structure; and further includes a plurality of elongate weight support members each being securely disposed in a respective hole of the elongate main bracket member and being extended outwardly therefrom and being adapted to support a plurality of disc-like weight members; and also includes anchor members being threaded through the bracket members and being adapted to securely extend into a structure.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members that neatly arranges the weight members essentially out of the way of a person using other aspects of the floor space.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new support rack for disc-like weight members that essentially utilizes the walls within a particular room.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.